


Cruel world

by Mina_the_legend



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Don't Judge Me, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 04:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12005379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mina_the_legend/pseuds/Mina_the_legend
Summary: Corrin didn't remember much when she first arrived in Cheve with her father. She remembered that the day ended with blood shed, and a hand grabbing her telling her that she was his child. As she got older, the memory hazed, then later disappeared. One thing that she did remember was the first time she'd met him.





	Cruel world

The smell.....The smell was awful. The little girl slowly covered her nose as her father led her through the empty street of Cheve, a Norhian city, that the little girl and her father walked through to reach what she was told to be a meeting place. She looked down at her small komodo as she walked, every few seconds looking behind her to she if anyone was coming. Her father smiled and stopped walking and lightly tapped on her shoulder.

"It's alright, Corrin. We're here to discuss a peace treaty with them, nothing to worry about, alright?" The tiny white haired girl looked up to her father to say something but all that came out was a ragged breath, the king sighed.

"If you're worried about what Ryoma and Hinoka told you and Takumi, don't, they were just over exaggerating." The memory of what her older siblings said haunted her, it echoed in her head as she stared behind her once more.

'Those filthy Norhians are murders! You better watch yourself, Corrin...'

'Yeah...I heard Father say they fight with strange weapons. And also their whole culture is weird.'

'They could slice you up in bits at a moments notice, you won't even know it happening until it's to late.'

Corrin shook up head and clutched onto the doll in her hands. Why did she agree to this? She wouldn't have if Ryoma and Hinoka told her this before her father asked het if she wanted to go. Her thoughts were interrupted by footsteps. 

There stood in front of her father, an old man holding a weapon she never see before, behind him, an army.

"I'm so glad to see you, Sumeragi."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it was alright, I know it was short but it was my first fire emblem fanfic and the first fanfic I ever posted. Until the next chapter!


End file.
